1. Field of the Invention
Example aspects of the present invention generally relate to an image forming apparatus, for example a copier, a printer, a facsimile, a multifunctional, etc., and more particularly to an image forming apparatus including a component attachably/detachably disposed relative to the image forming apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Background
According to related arts, image forming apparatuses which attachably and detectably include components such as a fixing unit, a charging unit, an exposure unit, a developing unit, a cleaning unit, a photoreceptor drum, a transfer unit, a process cartridge and so forth have been known.
When such components are attachable/detachable or replaceable relative to the image forming apparatus, it facilitates maintenance of the image forming apparatus.
Such an image forming apparatus is most likely to report on a display area a need for repair of the image forming apparatus, when the image forming apparatus detects a problem in any of the detachable components.
When the image forming apparatus detects a problem in the detachable component, the display area of the apparatus may display a notice, for example, “Call Repair Personnel”, to request for a need to repair by a repair personnel.
When such a notice is displayed, the image forming apparatus is controlled such that the image forming apparatus does not operate until the repair by the repair personnel is completed.
In a case where the detachable component is not properly installed in the image forming apparatus, the image forming apparatus detects such a state and often notifies a user by displaying a request for a proper installation of the detachable component.
The installation of the component to the image forming apparatus main body is performed by detecting whether or not exchange of electric power between the image forming apparatus main body and the component is performed.
In a case where connecters for the electric power exchange between the image forming apparatus main body and the component are not connected so that a conductive state is not confirmed, it is detected that the component is not properly installed in the image forming apparatus main body.
Based on the detection result, a notification for requesting the user to reinstall the component, for example, “Device is not properly installed. Please reinstall.” may be displayed. The detachment/installation operation of the component may be performed by the user at ease without a repair personnel.
Thus, the notification for requesting the user to reinstall the component is displayed separately from the notification for requesting a repair personnel to fix the problem.
In related art image forming apparatuses, even though the component is not properly installed in the image forming apparatus main body, this state is not properly detected. Consequently, the driven portion of the component is detected as being not properly driven so that a notice requesting a repair personnel to repair the problem is displayed.
In other words, even if the problem is most likely to be solved by reinstallation of the component by the user, the problem may be perceived as a problem that requires a repair operation by a repair personnel. As a result, the image forming apparatus may shut down regardless of types of a problem.
Even if a gear of a drive unit or a driver disposed in the image forming apparatus and a gear of the component for transmitting a driving force to the driven unit are not sufficiently meshed, the connecters for the electric power exchange between the image forming apparatus main body and the component are connected so that a conductive state may be generated.
In other words, even if the both gears are not sufficiently meshed with one another, and the driving force is not transmitted to the component, the component may be detected as being properly installed in the image forming apparatus main body.
Subsequently, the image forming apparatus detects that the driven unit is not properly driven. Thus, a display requesting a repair personnel, for example, “Call Repair Personnel” may be displayed.
Particularly, in the fixing unit, when recovering from paper jams, the fixing unit is taken out of the image forming apparatus main body. The driven unit is manually rotated so as to remove the jammed paper. Subsequently, the fixing unit is reinstalled.
For this reason, a problem that the gears of both the driver in the image forming apparatus and the component for transmitting a driving force to the driven unit are not meshed may easily be generated.